fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The not so happy fairytale
Growing up I’m sure you probably heard a lot of fairytales that ended with the characters living happily ever after. Well, this story is a reversed version of the three little pigs. Little did the little piggies know that their day wouldn’t end so happily? First the wolf saw the three little girl piggies. The first piggy was kind of smart. She had brown hair, and green eyes. The second piggy wasn’t very smart. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. The third little piggy was very smart. She had black hair and brown eyes. When the wolf saw them, they were gathering items to build their houses. The piggies’ begin building their houses. The first little piggy decided to build her hour out of sticks. The second little piggy, being a little dumb, builds her house out of pink sparkly fabric. The third little piggy being a lot smarter than both the other little piggies, builds her house out of bricks. The wolf was walking through the bright forest one day when he saw the first little piggy’s house, made of sticks. Then about two days later at about 1:43 pm he was walking around the lake when he noticed something shiny in the distance, come to find out it was the second little piggy’s house, made of pink sparkly fabric. Then about a week later on Wednesday he spotted the third little piggy’s house. So on Thursday the wolf decided he needed something to eat, so he went to the first little piggy’s house. ‘‘Let me in or ill blow down your house.”, Reported the wolf as he was creeping closer to the door. “Help.”, Quivered the little piggy as she was climbing out of the kitchen window. Just seconds before her little house of sticks toppled to the ground. “Dang.”, Stated the wolf as he noticed that the pig was gone. The wolf thought to himself, “Guess I’ll have to go to the second little pigs house.” So he started on his way to the lake. When he arrived at the second piggy’s house he roared, “Let me in, or I’ll let myself in.” “Ahhh... idk what to do.”, Trembled the second little pig. As she was breaking through the wall on her pink sparkly fabric house to only run to her sister’s house? As she arrived at her sister’s house she noticed that not only one of her sisters were there but that both of them were. Trembling with fright the second little stated, “Yall better get prepared, there’s a big wolf coming, he already blew down my house and tried to eat me, but I ran.” The first little pig said, “Same, so I ran here.” The third little pig asked, “Well why you all come to my house?” The second pig goofily stated, “Because you’re the only one smart enough to know to build your house out of bricks.” A few seconds later the little pigs heard, “knock knock, I’m here.” The little pigs just froze, when the third little pig squealed out, “what do we do?” When all of a sudden they heard a loud whoosh. They thought that they would be safe in the house, but with one more blow… down went the house. The three little pigs got stuck under all the rubble, and debris and couldn’t move. The wolf came up and started eating. “These pigs sure where mighty tasty.” Stated the wolf. This day goes to prove that not all days end happily. Category:Fairytale Category:Terrifying